Armored Core: Heracles War
by DJ Emerald Eyes
Summary: It is the year 2039 A.D. War and strife take place every day for resources that used to be plentiful only 200 years prior. Many people from around the world were suffering under the newly imposed rule of modern-day Corporations. The call to arms caused by the Armored Core development, instigating the old pilots of the games to answer it, only time will tell if there will be peace..
1. Epilouge

[Day After Day by FreQuency plays throughout.]

Earth Year: 2039 A.D.

After many decades of global warming, fuel consumption and with resources dwindling, the people of Earth begain war and strife with each other, fighting for

food, water, shelter and other essential things needed for life to continue, and with the emergence of new technologies, the Armored Core, once a popular

video game series from the early 1990's, had become researched and developed for use on the battlefield, with actual Corporations assuming control, potential

pilots from all over the world came to fight the wars that they had only dreamed of being in as children, so they could protect their own families from the

disasters of war...

...This is mission control, Emerald Eyes, do you copy, Over?

[Emerald Eyes]: This is Emerald Eyes, over.

[MC]: This is your mission, Emerald Eyes, the Corporation Forces are heading to Washington D.C. to assume control over the capital, your mission is to intercept

their forces and retrieve the Heracles Code, is that understood?

[Emerald Eyes]: Roger that control, Emerald Eyes Over and Out...

It would be the first battle of this veteran pilot's life since the video games, but he would not go it alone, for there were others, Ravens and Lynxs alike who

fought alongside him, to protect the ones they loved and held dear...

ARMORED CORE: Heracles War


	2. Mission 00 - ORIGINS

MISSION 00: ORIGINS

I had landed within the confines of the compund, undetected underneath the cover of night, with me and my AC Exodius preparing

to move out to retrieve the Heracles Code, a mysterious program said to give the coordinates to the planetary system which

housed Alpha Centauri, which was said to have clean water and air to breathe, a planetary system much like our own.

Those of us fighting down here on Earth make our living as Ravens, in an effort to protect the ones we love and obtain the

necessary things we need to live, like food and water. Living as a mercenary is not an easy life, and as I remember my first mission,

I recall better days when missions were given out as narritives on a video game console, not by Corporations or by those

whom wished us harm...

[Emerald Eyes]: MITA, I'll head to Area B6, you take E4 and I'll meet you in the Central Core, over.

[MITA]: Roger, taking E4.

As we flew the corridors leading to the Central Core, my partner and I encountered many Scavenger, HAWK and RAIJIN units to which

we had to dispatch before we could move on.

[MITA]: So, you got any plans after this today, Double E?

[Emerald Eyes]: Not really, besides sitting in the lounge waiting for more missions. That or I'll go out and test out that new type of KAWASAWA they just got in.

[MITA]: Ah, yeah I heard they had that finished. What are you going to pair it up with, a MOONLIGHT again? Hehe, you're so old school.

[Emerald Eyes]: I was actually switch it up and install some new Weapon Arms onboard Exodius. I've been wanting to test those out ever since they recovered that

Verdict Day Data a few months ago.

[MITA]: Heh, Verdict Day huh, not bad, not bad. You don't use UW's still do you?

[Emerald Eyes]: Just the Grind Blade once in a while. However, that's a last resort.

[MITA]: I see... Well, here's what I would come up with...

As MITA and I discussed the old ACV and ACVD parts, we came upon the Central Core, where we encountered a "boss" AC. Of course, people whom were threatened by the

Corporations or saw only AU in their eyes, for whatever reason, they thought they were in the right by making others suffer. I usually dealt with such types by

ignoring what they said and just taking the scum out, however, this one seemed to think he was funny, calling himself Nineball, although he had 8701 on his Emblem,

which made me think back to an old Usher album I had, 87'01'. As I prepared my tuned up AMBROSIA LB44's on both arms, MITA decided to be funny with our opponant,

the phrase "Likes to play with his food" doesn't even come close to do him justice.

[MITA]: Hey you there! Yeah, you, the Nineball fanatic, ain't you late for your evening whack massage I heard your mother was giving out for free, or was that her

poor attempt at false advertisement? Tell her I want a freebie too!

With the poor bastard giving a varying list of obscenities over our comm chat, I was able to go around him and into the Server Housing of the Central Core. It was here

that the Heracles Code was said to be, and it was unfortunate for me, after going into Scan Mode, that there was not one bastard, but four waiting behind the server

itself. However, unlike other pilots, I had undergone what we call HumanPLUS, which in this day and age, was different. It did not allow easier targeting via AC, but

through cybernetics. As I was a H+ Pilot, I was able to link up my nervous system on demand through a new wireless technology called Greenband, which ran faster than

Bluetooth or WiFi.

[Emerald Eyes]: Activate Armored Core Cybernetics System, Exodius.

[Exodius]: Voice recognition confirmed, activating the ACCS.

[Emerald Eyes]: Lend me your body, mind and soul, my brother in arms, Exodius!

As I connected, myvision changed to the fron cameras of my AC, and I could feel the grasp and weight of the weapons upon Exodius. Science had come a long way to bind

man and machine in a very surreal and intimate way, as AI's had developed personalities, which were matched to their pilots for the best results.

[Emerald Eyes]: Let's go, Exodius!

[Exodius]: Combat Mode Activated.

As I charged at the four AC's in front of me, MITA engaged the Nineball fan behind me. Clash of sword, sheild, pile, missles rockets, you name it, it was there. Also,

I could've sworn one of the pilots had a damned Hello Kitty insignia for an Emblem. The things us modern day pilots do eh? The first one down in front of me was called

Knighted Arms, a tank type whom apparently and painfully loved his autocannon, the PASTEQUE AC106, which was annoying to avoid while a pile/blader was using both the

BD-0 MURAKUMO and KO-4H4/MIFENG, which I was hit once with the MURAKUMO, taking down my AP from 41.056 to 32,554. Having a Rev-Joint biped AC helped me though, by

letting me jump high to avoid most fire. MITA had appeared shortly after and too care of the tank user. However, the Pile/Blader, Heaven's Wrath, kept coming at me

using a precision that only MITA had displayed to me before. It... made me angry, and hungry, and when I say hungry, I mean for blood.

[MITA]: Hey Double E! You doing alright over there? *Parries attack from a Blade/Rifle/Quad called Hades Hellion.*

[Emerald Eyes]: I'll be SOOOOO glad when this mission is over! *Narrowly avoids Heaven's Wrath's Pile, counters with dual AMBROSIA.* Oh-ho! Heaven's, why don't you

try that one again eh, f**ker!

[MITA]: *sigh* There you go again getting angry, what, you don't like losing AP? *Uses Howitzer BALSAMINA HH04 and Battle Rifle LOTUS BR429 to wittle down Mr./Mrs.

Hello Kitty with said precision.* Get over it man, no matter how many hours you spend polishing Exodius he won't ever be prestine after battle.

[Emerald Eyes]: I don't feel like a true veteran if I lose AP, that's why! *Hits Heaven's Wrath with AMBROSIA, defeating him.* Yeah, you won't try that again huh, now

a*****e!

[MITA]: Man, I tell you every time we're on a mission, Get. A. Fricken. Girlfriend. They're a nice stress reliever, and good to have around. *Takes out Hades Hellion

with Missles USM-14 MATHURA.* I mean, my girlfriend is nice to me, why not you get one?

[Emerald Eyes]: What, that 20-something of yours that always has herself clining to you? No thanks, I'm fifty freakin' years old, MITA! You should be ashamed for

dating someone whom could be your own daughter! Now, hereeeee Kitty, Kitty. I'm gonna kick yer A**!...

As we finished up with the Hello Kitty pilot, we managed to get what we had thought was the Heracles code, but as we found out days later, it was one part of thirteen

fragments, all split amoung the Corporations. If we were to regain control over our resources for the people, we needed the other fragments. This is where our story

really begins... 


End file.
